Alice
Alice is one of the Princesses of Heart who appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The world in which she appears is Wonderland, although whether or not this is her home world is debatable. Alice is the only member of the Princesses of Heart who is not, by technical terms, a princess (aside from Kairi). Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' First Entry A girl who fell down a rabbit hole into Wonderland. She often daydreams and is naturally curious. Falsely accused of trying to steal the queen's heart, she was given an unfair trial and falsely convicted. She fell down the rabbit hole in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). Second Entry Fell down a rabbit hole into Wonderland. Arrested on suspicion of trying to steal the queen's heart. Sora and his friends proved her innocence, but the Heartless captured her as part of their plan to open the final Keyhole. She fell down the rabbit hole in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951) ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A curious girl who fell down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. Alice was falsely accused of stealing the Queen of Hearts' memory and put on trial, but we intervened and helped her clear her name. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' After falling down a rabbit hole into Wonderland and meeting a host of bizarre characters, Alice followed the White Rabbit to the Queen of Hearts' court were she was put on trial for supposedly assaulting the Queen with the intention of stealing her heart. Attempting to back Alice's innocence, Sora was challenged to find evidence, and Alice was placed in captivity. While talking with her, Sora discovered that Alice might have accidentally stumbled upon an undiscovered system of world travel due to her arrival in Wonderland from another world. Later on, when Sora brought forth evidence of Alice's innocence, the Queen's anger at his attempts lead to a scuffle. As the Queen ordered her subjects to attack Sora, Donald and Goofy, Alice's cage was covered and lifted above the court so as to keep her out of Sora's reach. During the fight, Alice was abducted by the Heartless and taken to the world of Hollow Bastion, where a group of villains from other worlds, led by the witch Maleficent, were plotting to take over all worlds. Their plan happened to involve Alice who, as a Princess of Heart, had the power to open the Final Keyhole, and she was kept in stasis along with the other Princesses. Upon discovering her disappearance, Sora and his friends continued venturing to other worlds, keeping an eye out for Alice so that they could return her to her world. Some time later, Xehanort's Heartless interferes with Maleficent's plan, using Alice's heart to create the Dark Keyblade. However, a selfless act by Sora returned her heart to her. Upon awakening, she assisted the other Princesses in defending Hollow Bastion from the darkness that was threatening to consume it. When the door to Kingdom Hearts was sealed, she was returned to her own world. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Alice appeared as a fragment of Sora's memories, a sort of doppelganger to her real self. Thus, the real Alice that Sora met in Kingdom Hearts was not aware of the following details. Alice's role was similar to her first appearance, but this time she was blamed for stealing the Queen of Hearts' memories. She managed to escape when Sora, unable to think of anything else, claimed that he was the thief. She later assists Sora and they are all saved from beheading. This was her final appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series to date, although she was referenced in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Recent screenshots imply Alice will reappear in the game, but her role has yet to be revealed. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Although she did not appear in the game, Alice's name was part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Her name is the fourth name in the password. Personality Alice is a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons. But Alice did not like the book as it had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and landed her in many precarious situations. Appearance Alice is a short girl around the age of seven (that is, if one takes into account what she says in the original Through the Looking-Glass book regarding her age). She has long, blonde hair in which she ties a black bow (which gave rise to the popular term "Alice band"). She wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, along with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes are blue. Abilities *Despite that she is the lead character of Wonderland, Alice does not fight beside Sora, and thus does not have any abilities for combat. However, as she is a Princess of Heart, Alice does have some very unique powers due to her purely light-filled heart. If joined with the other six princesses, she can open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts. *Her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Dark Keyblade, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *She also seems to be able to upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when she and her fellow princesses upgrade Sora's Fira spell to Firaga in the first Kingdom Hearts. *On her own, still with the aid of her pure heart, Alice has the ability to hold back darkness, although the details of this act are unknown aside from the fact that doing so for too long will eventually sap her strength. When joined with the other Princesses of Heart, her powers to hold off darkness increase. Origin Alice in the Kingdom Hearts series is based on her appearance in Walt Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). This film was, in turn, based on the books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There by Lewis Carroll. Carroll created Alice after telling her story to three young sisters who were daughters of a friend; one of these young girls, Alice Pleasance Liddell, was the main inspiration for Alice's character. Alice made her literary debut in Wonderland's first publication on July 4th, 1865. However, she first appeared (unofficially) in writing on November 26, 1864 as a gift to the real Alice Liddell. Like the book,in the Disney movie, Alice falls in to a rabbit hole in to Wonderland after chasing after the nervous White Rabbit. Trivia *Alice is the only member of the Princesses of Heart, aside from Kairi, who is not an actual princess by birth or marriage. She is only considered a princess in the game due to the lack of darkness in her heart. Prior to Kingdom Hearts, she had never been labeled as a Disney Princess for any purpose. **In Lewis Carrol's original novels, however, Alice technically becomes nobility, by being crowned the White Queen in the elaborate chess game that makes up the plot of Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. *Alice's English voice actress, Kathryn Beaumont, also voices Wendy in the Neverland world. Kathryn Beaumont voiced both Alice and Wendy in the original Disney films that they appeared in (Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan respectively). *In the end credits, Alice has not returned to Wonderland, although Jasmine has returned to her home world. Instead, she is seen bowing with the other Princesses of Heart (Belle, Aurora, Snow White and Cinderella), whose worlds were destroyed. This suggests that Wonderland is, quite possibly, not Alice's home world, given that if one follows even the traditional story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Alice only ventured into Wonderland to begin with, and belongs in a "normal" world; in addition to this point, Alice's home world, as well as Wonderland itself, come into question when one considers that the world of Wonderland is supposedly a figment of Alice's imagination. *Wonderland has been revealed as a world in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, suggesting that this game will mark Alice's third appearance in the series. *In the cutscene after completing Deep Jungle, Alice will wander into the meeting between Maleficent and her band of villains, unaware of what's going on. Yet, this depends on if you completed Wonderland or not; if the player did not complete Wonderland, Alice is replaced by Snow White. *It is unlikely that Alice will appear in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, since it takes place 10 years before the first game, and the fact that she is only considered 7 years old in the series. However, this may be explained in Birth By Sleep, since Maleficent and Master Xehanort are looking for the Princesses of Heart, and Alice was yet to be born at the time. *As mentioned above, Alice was yet to be born in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep as she was only 7 in the first Kingdom Hearts game while Birth By Sleep sets 10 years before the game. This statement reveals that there may have been another Princess of Heart before her; that the powers and positions of the seven Princesses of Heart are passed down from one generation to another. *Alice is the first princess, aside from Kairi, to be encountered by Sora. fr:Alice Category: Allies Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Characters Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Princesses of Heart Category: Neutral characters Category:358/2 Days characters